1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to human-machine interfaces and, more specifically but not exclusively, to biometric sensors for probing the geometric shape of the vocal tract.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention(s). Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
The use of various biological signals produced by the human body for controlling machines and/or devices is currently being actively pursued. Body signals other than limb motion are useful, for example, for people with disabilities or when the hands/legs are being used for other functions. However, a human/machine interface suitable for these purposes and its various components, such as biometric sensors, are not yet sufficiently developed.